


Long Night

by Mightybignein (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Eodwulf and Astrid references, Gen, Huddling For Warmth, Mention of Caleb's backstory, Mention of Past Abuse, Sickfic, Two Clerics one Wizard, cuddlepile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 12:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16661407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Mightybignein
Summary: Caduceus found himself out of his depth in this world outside his graveyard. He knew the things he knew. If someone was injured heal them, if someone was dead lay them to rest in the appropriate way. If your party was split and your wizard was feverish, and there might be murderers and thieves not far off, and all your spells were diminished how do you protect yourself and your friends?





	Long Night

“I don’t have anymore energy!” Jester shifted back and forth. “That was all I could do.”

 

“This is good,” Caleb said in a daze still on the ground. Oh boy, that was a bad one. 

 

“Caduceus do you have anything?” Jester asked. “I only had enough to wake him up again.”

 

Caleb stretched his neck to see the tall gaunt firborg just behind him with a considering look on his face. “No, nothing that will help Mr. Caleb feel better at least.” 

 

“And the others are so far ahead now trying to get the bag of holding back, what if those bandits come again?” Jester was rubbing her hands over Caleb’s to warm them up. The ice attack had hit his entire body knocking him out. He shivered hard, feeling the cold soaking in through his coat. 

 

“I have a bit left,” Caleb said trying to pull himself up.

 

“Caleb, you’re hurt!” Jester protested pushing him down with a little more force than necessary. He folded like a wet tissue. A bit harder and he’d probably be unconscious again. This wasn’t good. 

 

Caduceus knelt down on the other side of him from Jester. 

 

“Jester’s right, Mr. Caleb. You’re not in any condition to fight."

 

“We need to hide.” Caleb’s teeth chattered violently. He looked to Caduceus.

 

“Oh! You’re so cold. Caduceus he’s so cold!” Jester’s voice went high with worry looking over to her fellow cleric. 

 

“I’ve been worse,” Caleb said trying to sound reassuring. He tried to get up again. This time Caduceus helped to bring him to his feet. Before he could attempt to step away Caduceus crushed him against his body slinging an arm over his shoulder. He wanted to pull away, but waves of heat came off Caduceus’ body and he found himself leaning in. 

 

“Let’s find a place to lay low until the others can find us,” Caduceus said. “We can look after Mr. Caleb and rest up a bit.”

 

Jester nodded. She pressed up against Caleb’s other side. 

 

“Ja, okay…I am probably not so good,” Caleb admitted. He was shivering hard and realized even if he wanted to he probably wouldn’t be able to walk by himself. He felt sweat trickle down his brow. 

 

“There’s some rocks over there,” Caduceus said. Caleb tried to see what he was seeing. He couldn’t, but Caduceus saw everything so he didn’t feel too bad about it. Caduceus saw life stories, and monsters, and friendly rocks. He was a very handy fellow. 

 

Caleb missed a step. Caduceus caught his weight.

 

“Oop. Alright, we’re almost there,” He told Caleb reassuringly.

 

“It’ll be alright Caleb. It will be totally fine. Totally, totally,” Jester added clinging tightly to his arm. Jester was really very strong for such a little Tiefling. But she was so full. Full of light and laughter and playfulness. Someone should be there for her. There weren’t enough people there for her.

 

Oh he was so cold, but his head felt on fire now.

 

“Here, this will do,” Caduceus’ low even voice made him feel so safe.

 

“Here, I have some blankets and winter cloaks in my haversack.” Jester moved away. He couldn’t focus anymore. He leaned heavily on Caduceus and listened to rustling. 

 

“Alright, that’s good,” Caduceus guided him down to the ground. It was still cold, but there were soft things under him. Caduceus was still pressed against him, on the ground with him. Caduceus positioned them so that Caleb’s head was pillowed on his chest an arm looped so that he could pet his head. 

 

“Get on the other side, he needs warmth.” 

 

It was his fault. He shouldn’t have let that traitor get away. Now Astrid and Edowulf had to suffer with him. But surely Master Ikithon wouldn’t let the two of them die of exposure for his mistake. 

 

“ Es tut mir leid…I’m sorry. It’s my fault, please forgive me,” He whispered. He mentally winced. Even alone they were supposed to be using Common, but the Zemnian was so comforting to his tongue. It felt like they three were the only people that knew it in the world now being so far from home. 

 

A pile of heavy material was dumped on top of them and another very warm body pushed against him hard, strong arms wrapping around him.

 

He shifted finally starting to feel warm again, his shivers reducing. 

 

“It’s not your fault,” Edowulf’s voice was low from the cold. He was wearing his furs which were soft against Caleb’s face. He soothingly stroked Caleb’s hair. 

 

“Caleb, here.” He felt Astrid press a canteen against his lips. She wouldn’t let him push it away. They should save it for themselves. He was the one that did this to them. He was the one that was supposed to protect them, and yet now they were all suffering because he had been too slow.. Astrid wouldn’t give in though, she never would. He swallowed the water. It was cool and clean. It must be serious though, her usual cheerful bravado was missing. 

 

“That’s good, just a little more, okay, Caleb?”

 

“Uhh…” He moaned and turned his head away from the water, pressing against Wulf’s chest. Edowulf coddling him was probably a bad sign, but he was so grateful for it. 

 

“Let’s let him rest.”

 

-

 

“He’s burning up, Caduceus,” Her voice trembled. Caleb was not looking so good. His face was all red and he was sweaty, but he wouldn’t stop shaking. At least it was better than before though. She tried to move more of her body over him hoping it might help. 

 

“Mr. Caleb is strong. He’ll pull through,” Caduceus said reassuringly. “How are you doing?” 

 

Jester rested her head on Caleb’s shoulder. She sniffed trying to keep calm.

 

“Oh, well, you know… just… really worried. I should have saved more magic. What if Caleb dies because I--”

 

Caduceus reached over and squeezed her shoulder. Caleb twisted, slumping against her muttering to himself about a wolf.

 

“No, no Caleb, there’s no wolf, we’re safe, really we are.” She tried to soothe him. 

 

“You’re doing fine.” Caduceus said. “We’re keeping him warm and hydrated. We’ll keep him going until the others are back. The others will have some healing potions.”

 

Jester wiped her eyes. “You’re right. We’ll do SO good. We’ll look after Caleb, and everyone will be very impressed on how well we’ve done.” She shifted Caleb to a better position and patted the human on the head. “Nott will be happy to know we did.” 

 

“Yeah, I think she will.” 

 

“I wish the others were here, but, but I’m so glad you’re here Caduceus.” Jester tried to force the cheer into her voice. “You’re always so calm.” 

 

-

 

Calm. Caduceus offered her a smile. Lack of panic wasn’t the same thing as being calm. They were alone out here, all the fighters gone, Mr. Caleb down. There was an unsaid hierarchy of their little group. Fjord was the leader if for no other reason than he tries to keep everyone out of trouble. After Fjord was Mr. Caleb who doesn’t like to lead but acts intimate with the role and does his very best to keep the group cohesive. Then Beau who seems just as uninterested in leading than Mr. Caleb, but took the reins when she needed to and made good plans and strategies. 

 

That left Nott, Jester, and Caduceus who were happy to let those with more experience guide them. 

 

Caduceus found himself out of his depth in this world outside his graveyard. He knew the things he knew. If someone was injured heal them, if someone was dead lay them to rest in the appropriate way. If your party was split and your wizard was feverish, and there might be murderers and thieves not far off, and all your spells were diminished how do you protect yourself and your friends?

 

Caleb’s forehead was hot against his chest. The human was switching between Zemnian and Common, as well as time, talking to people that weren’t there. Once the fever broke things would be a lot better… but that left the question: what do they do? Do they look for their friends? Even if the fever breaks soon Caleb will need a long rest. Does one of them go search for their friends? What if there are more bandits? More like the Druid that took Mr. Caleb out in the first place.

 

It hurt his brain just thinking about it. There was so much to consider.

 

Jester put her hand over his that was still squeezing her shoulder. 

 

“We just need to breath,” She forced a smile.

 

He smiled back and pulled in air slowly and let it out just as slow. She copied him and for a few minutes it was only their breath and Caleb’s soft mutterings filling the air. 

 

“I’m glad you’re here with me too, Jester,” Caduceus said feeling himself calm a little. “You’re very sensible.” 

 

“Sensible?” Jester giggled.

 

Caduceus tilted his head and considered. “When you want to be.”

 

“I don’t usually want to be,” Jester admitted. “Do you want to hear a joke?”

 

“Sure,” Caduceus grinned. “I like jokes.” 

 

“Why do paladins prefer chainmail?”

 

“Do they?”

 

“Yeah they do!”

 

“Oh, well I don’t know, why do they?”

 

“Because it’s...HOLEY armor!” 

 

He blinked not understanding the punchline.

 

Caleb started giggling uncontrollably. 

 

“Astrid, you always make me laugh.”

 

“Oh…” Jester petted Caleb’s hair. “I’ve been imagining Astrid as super smart and elegant and kind of stern, and very handsome with a nice nose, but did you like her because she was funny, Caleb?”

 

“Who’s Astrid?” Caduceus asked. 

 

“Caleb’s girlfriend, or, I guess ex-girlfriend… he thinks about her a lot… or at least sometimes he does. He doesn’t really talk about it.  He’s so mysterious.” 

 

“Who’s Astrid? Wulfie are you two fighting again? Caleb turned his head towards him, but he didn’t seem to be seeing anything. 

 

Caduceus checked his forehead with the back of his hand.

 

“Just teasing, Caleb,” Caduceus said. “You should sleep, you need to rest, alright?”

 

“Ja, ja… gute nacht.”

 

Caleb’s breathing started to even out after that. Caduceus sighed. That was good. He had healed the wizard enough at this point to know when things were turning for the better. 

 

“I wonder who they are,” Jester mused. 

 

“Knowing Mr. Caleb, I think that if he wanted anyone to know he would tell them. He likes his privacy.” 

 

Jester sighed. “I know I’m just  _ really _ curious, Caduceus. Do… do you think Wulfie ran off with Astrid and left Caleb? Do you think that’s why Caleb left school and why he’s so sad?”

 

“I don’t think so…” Caduceus answered. He was missing some of the context of this.

 

“I thought him and Molly might--” Jester continued. “But maybe that was because I didn’t want Molly to be with Fjord and they were roommates, so anything could happen and Molly flirted with everyone…but sometimes it seemed like Caleb flirted back, just a little tiny bit… but maybe I just wanted him to be… I think Molly was good for Caleb. Not as a boyfriend I mean, but I mean as a friend. He didn’t make fun of Caleb’s stinky clothes or anything he just… accepted him. He accepted everyone’s weirdness.  I think you would have liked Molly. He was very friendly. He gave bandits that we beat up a gold each for a better life. We ran into them again, so they didn’t listen very well, but it was still very nice of him.”

 

Caduceus let her story wash over him. “He sounds nice.” 

 

“Yeah…”

 

-

 

“I think you’re good for Caleb too.” Caduceus told her after a few minutes.

 

“What? Me!?” Jester looked between Caleb and Caduceus rapidly, her cheeks burned.

 

“Oh, no I didn’t mean, not like… no. Well…” Caduceus seemed to realize his mistake. “I don’t know about that, but… I mean your friendship is good for him. You make him smile a lot more than anyone else.”

 

“I do?” She asked. “I didn’t think he liked my jokes that much.”

 

“He definitely does.” 

 

She smiled. “Probably not when I draw dicks on his head though, I don’t think he likes that.”

 

“I don’t think anyone likes that,” Caduceus replied. “But you only do it to him.”

 

“Yeah well… he… he doesn’t get mad at me for it. Like. Fjord would roll his eyes at me and look at me like I’m a little kid and I hate when Fjord looks at me that way, it makes me feel so tiny, and Yasha is a light sleeper so I can’t draw dicks on her anyway, and Beau would be grumpy about it allll day, and I don’t think you…” She wiggled slightly. “Well I don’t think it would be funny if I did it to you, Caduceus. And Nott … Nott is so wonderful and she is very pretty, but she… I don’t think she likes how she looks. I don’t want to make her feel bad. But Caleb… he gets all grumpy, but he doesn’t get really grumpy and it doesn’t last all day. He gets all ‘Ah did you draw a dick on my head? Why would you draw a dick on my head?’” She Imitated his Zeminan accent and waved her arms. “And then everyone laughs, and he acts grumpy but sometimes I see a tiny smile … it’s not meant to be mean when it’s him. Sometimes I do it to other people to be a little mean, if they’re bad I mean, but…”

 

“Caleb likes you. He doesn’t mind because it makes you happy.” 

 

“Oh…” Jester frowned. Then maybe she shouldn’t do it… because maybe it was a little mean, but he was only okay with it because they were friends… “I won’t draw a dick on his head right now.”

 

“I think that’s a good idea,” Caduceus agreed. “He’s had … he’s had a pretty rough night.” 

 

“I’ll say… I think all of us have had a really rough night.”

 

“Mm.”

 

“Do you think the others are alright?” She tried not to let her worry grow again. The last time they were all separated on the road...well… last time they lost Molly, and the others almost died and Fjord and Yasha and her were almost force into slavery.

 

But they would be fine this time. It would be okay. She felt Caleb’s forehead, it had cooled down some. His shivers were stopped. He was breathing evenly. He would be okay. 

 

“Caduceus?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I’m really glad you’re here.”

 

He smiled pleasantly at her. 

 

“I know I already said that, but I’m saying it again. Cause I’m a really good cleric. I totally am so good at healing, but sometimes I’m not always there and when I’m not you are and it makes me feel a lot better.”

 

“It helps to have a buddy,” Caduceus agreed. “Takes the pressure off having someone there that can help.”

 

“Exactly! Did you used to have other people that helped you, Caduceus? Before Caleb and Beau and Nott found you?”

 

“Not for a long time, but yeah. My family helped me a lot.”

 

“Oh that’s right, you said you had lots of siblings. Did you all get along?”

 

“Some of us…some of us.”

 

“I wish I had had siblings. I was always so bored when I was little. I was so happy when the Traveler came. Finally I had someone to play with, and he taught me lots of cool stuff. And now it’s good because even though Mom’s not here it’s like… we’re a big family,” She said quietly. Caduceus was too nice to disagree, but she still felt vulnerable voicing it.

 

“I feel that way too,” Caduceus agreed. “One I don’t entirely understand, but I never really understood my siblings either.” 

 

“You do??”

 

“It feels a lot better than before--did you hear...oh,” Caduceus smiled. “That’s good news.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Nott’s calling.”

 

“Really?!” Jester held her breath trying to hear as well. Faintly she could make out a familiar yell of her name.

 

She took a deep breath in. “NOTT!! WE ARE HERE!!!”

 

“JESTER?!!?!?” 

 

Jester carefully detangled from Caleb and Caduceus. Caduceus took more of Caleb’s weight and she hopped up, running from outside the outcropping of rocks waving frantically at the dots of torchlight in the distance, the shortest dot rapidly making its way towards her.

 

“JESTER!”   
  
“NOTT!!”

 

“JESTER!!!!”

  
“NOTT!!!!!!!!”

 

“JESTERRR!!!!”

 

“NOOOOOOTT!!!!!!” Jester caught the little goblin as she flung herself into her arms, dropping the torch to the ground on her way up. 

 

“We were so worried! Is Caleb okay?”

 

“He will be okay, he just needs to sleep.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“Duceus has him. Come on.” She waved at Fjord, Beau, and Yasha who were just behind and took Nott to their hiding place. 

 

“You should be quiet though because he’s sleeping.”

 

Nott exhaled when she saw him, all the tension leaving her little body. “I thought he was really hurt, but he looks okay.” She looked up at Jester and then over at Caduceus. “Thank you, for looking after him.”

 

“Of course,” Caduceus said still lying on the ground.

 

“That’s what friends do.” Jester smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just wanted an excuse for a Jester, Caduceus, Caleb cuddle pile but then it got introspective (as usual)


End file.
